No pain No glory
by KatonKaze
Summary: After taking a beating at the hands of the villagers and left for dead he decides enough is enough, taken in by the Inuzuka naruto sets out to make a name for himself. pairing will be naruto/hana


**No pain No glory**

**Ok this is my first attempt at a fanfiction i would really appreciate any advice pointers or constructive critism to help me. **

**Disclaimer****- Naruto DOES NOT belong to me nor do any other characters from the show**

Chapter 1

It was on a warm summers night that we join a boy of 6 years, currently on the run from a mob of angry villagers. The boy Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox was beside himself with panic and fear, it seemed no matter how fast he ran, how many corners he turned or allyways he ducked down there was no end to the persistant shouts for the demon childs head.

Frantically running for the safety of the hokage tower, unwavering belief that the Hokage would protect him Naruto ran with everything he had to get there before he was caught by the mob of villagers. He ran round the corner and onto the street that would take him straight to the hokage tower and to safety when something caught his eye that brought a sense of dread upon him. On the rooftops of the buildings opposite of him were Shinobi heading him off, to prevent him from escaping the villagers.

Just as the Hokage tower came in sight of Naruto a hand clasped tightly onto his collor effectively stopping him in his tracks, looking up he comes face to face with a shinobi.

" well look at this, ive caught myself a little demon, lets show it some leaf hospitality" said the ninja holding onto naruto.

Dragging Naruto off into the nearest allyway and proceeded to beat him, kicks, punches was all that he received, that is untill the mob of at this point in time very tired and very irate villagers caught up. Things escalated from that point onwards: broken bottles, pipes, planks of wood anything that the mob could get their hands on they used. the allyway was filled with an orchastra of sound that night amid the screams and pleas of mercy, were the clangs of pipes the snapping of wood, breaking of bone resulting in the heaving and bloody mess that was Naruto.

Fading into unconciouness Naruto could barely make sense of what was happening around him, all that he knew was that he was very much dead if someone didnt help him soon. As his vision began to fail him Naruto could just to say make out three small objects making their way towards him, thinking this was the villagers coming to finish him he closed his eyes too tired to put any form of resistance not even a plea for mercy.

_"maybe its best it ends now, its not like theirs anyone who will miss or care that im gone". naruto thought before closing his eyes._

With his eyes closed Naruto soon lost conciousness, missing the three dogs for that is what they were, let loose a single long howl into the night sky alerting their master of their location.

Upon hearing the howl of her dogs, Hana Inuzuka a girl of 14 years with shoulder length brown hair and two red tattoo's in the shape of fangs on either cheek set off down the street to find were her dogs had run of to.

As Hana rounded the corner she was greeted by the sight of her three dogs standing protectivly around a blood soaked boy. Seeing this she ran to the boy to see if he was still alive, quickly checking for a pulse she sighed in relief in finding one, even if a little faint. Picking him up she decided to take him back to the clan compound as it was closer than the hospital, running through the streets with the unconcious boy on her back she couldnt help but wonder how he came to be in this condition.

Upon entering the clan compound Hana headed over to the veternery shop were she works for the clan when shes not on ninja business, so she could see to her patients wounds. setting him down on a table she sent one of her triplets to go het her mother Tsume Inuzuka the clan head.

While examining the boy Hana noticed that the wounds that she thought were life threatening were just mere scratches and deep cuts, and the bones had reset themselves though still broke, which considering the amount of blood that the boy was lying in was very strange, putting that aside for the moment she proceeded to remove the ruined clothing and clean his body of blood and dressing the remaing wounds.

Just as she was finishing the wrappings Tsume came walking in closely followed by her canine partner Kuromaru. " so whats all the fuss about, having to send one the pups to get me, it best be important hana, that paperwork aint getting any smaller". Not noticing Naruto on the table behind hana.

"Mother i was out with the triplets tonight when they suddenly ran off, i lost sight of them for while, but when i heard them howling i found them standing over this boy who from the look of it was beaten by a group of people, so i brought him here to help him". Hana explained to her mother.

Upon hearing that her daughter had brought an injured bot home tsume moved closer to ger a better look at the boy. just from seeing his face she knew straight away who the boy was. Moving past her daughter Tsume reached out a hand and traced a finger across one of narutos whisker marks a lone tear rolling down her cheek. " _Oh Naruto what have those fools done this time" _Thought Tsume.

Seeing the tear on her mothers cheek prompted Hana to ask her what was wrong.

"Mother why are you crying?, do you know this boy? Who is he?". Hana asked surprise evident in her voice.

Turning to face her Tsume repied in a steady voice so as to hide her true emotions over seeing Naruto like this. " His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is an orphan , i know him because i knew his mother, we were close friends and when she died i tried to adopt him but i was rejected by the council for security reasons or so they said". Tsume finished with short bitter laugh at the excuse used to keep her from adopting naruto.

Deciding to break the awkward silence that seemed to follow that explanation Hana wanted to knpw what was going to happen with Naruto now. " So, now that thats out of the way what now? should we just take him back to the orphanage".

Tsume turned and looked at hana before saying with barley restrained anger. " He will not be going back to that place. Its time the coulcil realized that an Inuzuka looks after its own, with fangs and claws if nesecery". looking back at Hana she said "For the time being im placing him in your care, so protect him like you would your partners, you saved his life so hes your responsability. take him to the main house, he can stay in your room till hes healed fully".

with her cheeks tinted a slight pink from realising that she will be sharing her room with a boy, she gave her mother a quick nod before carefully picking naruto up and making her way to her room. Making her way to her room, careful not to wake her guest or Kiba her little brother whose room was opposite hers, opening the door to her room letting the triplets in first she watched as they settled themselves down for the night at the end of her bed, seeing this raised an alarming question for Hana. _Where will naruto sleep?._


End file.
